Pokemon Challenges
by daleaaronallen82
Summary: i try to be in the story bus but that did work out so collection of challenges within the world of Pokémon that you can do alone or have help with it
1. Chapter 1

Pokémon Challenge

You can decide how the story goes but this not a betrayal story it just an Ash Disappeared story than reappear for a tournament that is held by every 50 years for Trainers, Gym Leaders, Orange Crew, Elite Four, Champions, Trial Captains, and Frontier Brains.

Ash also took all his Pokémon he caught, caught more Pokémon, and found every Mega stone and a Key Stone, not to mention his Butterfree, Lapras, Pidgeot, Greninja, Goodra, Piopole, Primeape, Haunter (who evolves into Gengar), Larvitar, Riolu and Squirtle becomes Ash's Pokémon again, not to mention all his Pokémon reach their final evolution forms except Pikachu.

Ash Ketchum becomes the first Champion of the Atlantrome Region the only ones who know about it are Charles Goodshow and the Champions and the Elite Four and they keep him updated of what's going on with his friends and gain his own personal island.

Red who was Ash's father was recently learn he was kill to protect the world by an evil Organzation called Team Cipher

Team Rocket, Team Magma, Team Aqua, Team Galactic, Team Plasma, Team Flare and Team Skull are Disbandment by Ash Ketchum

Both Delia Ketchum and Caroline are married to Norman while Ash is gone, and Delia had a son with Norman which Caroline does not mind.

Rated M

Lemon

Aura Ash

Ash/Mass Harem

Max/3-girl harem

Atlantrome Region Elite four:

You choose who becomes the Elite Four will it be characters from the Pokémon Series or OC Characters

the Ones in Ash and his gourp of friends:

Ash - yes

Misty - yes

Brock - yes

May - yes

Max - yes

Dawn - no

Iris - yes

Cilan - no

Celmont - yes

Bonnie - yes

Serena - yes

Ash Ketchum's Pokémon that he caught while he is gone:

Pink shiny Butterfree, Flygon, Vivillon, Florges, Mamoswine, Male Pyroar, Buzzwole, Stakataka, Dewgong, Raichu, Beedrill, Fearow, Arbok, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Ninetails, Vileplume, Bellossom, Venomoth, Team Rocket's Meowth, Arcanine, Poliwrath, Alakazam, Rapidash, Luxray, Wailord, Machamp, Kangaskhan, Gyarados, Pinsir, Aerodactyl, Ampharos, Scizor, Houndoom, Blaziken, Gardevoir, Mawile, Aggron, Medicham, Manectric, Banette, Absol, Lucario, Abomasnow, Slowbro, Slowking, Steelix, Swampert, Sableye, Sharpedo, Camerupt, Altaria, Salamence, shiny Metagross, Lopunny, Gallade, Audino, Charizard with a scar on it right eye, Magnezone, Cloyster, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Vaporeon, Flareon, Jolteon, Omastar, Kabutops, Dragonite, Espeon, Umbreon, Kingdra, Blissey, Mightyena, Exploud, Hariyama, Delcatty, Plusle, Minun, Cradily, Armaldo, Milotic, Castform, Tropius, Walrein, Huntail, Gorebyss, Empoleon, Roserade, Rampardos, Bastiodon, Carracosta, Archeops, Tyrantrum, Aurorus, Hippowdon, Drapion, Lumineon, Lickilicky, Weavile, Rhyperior, Tangrowth, Electivire, Magmortar, Leafeon, Glaceon, Dusknoir, Froslass, Rotom, Probopass, Stoutland, Liepard, Musharna, Zebstrika, Exadrill, Conkeldurr, Throh, Sawk, Scolipede, Lilligant, Darmanitan, Zoroark, Gothitelle, Sawsbuck, Emolga, Haxorus, Beartic, Bisharp, Braviary, Hydreigon, Volcarona, Chesnaught, Delphox, Aegislash, Sylveon, Primarina Mudsdale, Gogoat, Lurantis, Pheromosa, Kartana

Which Legendary Pokémon that Ash and his Friends get while he is gone from the group:

Ash Ketchum – Zapdos, Articuno, Moltres, Mewtwo (M01), Mew, Raikou, Ho-oh, Lugia, Regice, Regirock, Registeel, Latias, Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, Diagla, Azelf, Palkia, Giratina, Cresselia, Heatran, Cobalion, Keldeo, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Zekrom, Reshiram, Kyurem, Xerneas, Red Core Zygarde, Silvally, Tapu Koko, Tapu Lele, Tapu Bulu, Latios, Nebby (Salgaleo), Lunala, Necrozma, Daincie, Arceus, Celebi, Regigigas, Darkrai, Victini, Meloetta, Red Genesect, Meloetta, Phone, Hoopa, Volcanion, Marshadow, Zeraora, Meltan, Mewtwo (M16)

Misty Waterflower – Tapu Fini

Verity – Suicune

Sorrel – Entei

Brock Stone – Uxie

May Maple - Manaphy

Max Maple – Jirachi, Deoxys

Dawn Bretzile – Mesprit, Shaymin

Iris – Virizion, Genecest

Cilan – Terrakion, Genecest

Clemont – Genecest, Magearna

Bonnie – Blue core Zygarde

Serena – Yveltal, Genecest

Relationships (Sibilings):

Verity and Cynthia (sisters)

Elena (OC) and Serah (OC) and Hunter J (Sisters)

May and Max and Ash Ketchum (Step Sibilings)

Gary Oak and Daisy Oak (Brother and Sister)

Relationships (Boyfriend and Girlfriend):

Ash Ketchum – Johanna, Dawn, Serena, Solidad, Solana, Violet Waterflower, Elesa, Skyla, Giselle, Mallow, Lillie, Lusamine, Lana, Gardenia, Candice, Cynthia, Diantha, Leaf, Hilda, Lorelai, Lady Ilene, Team Aqua Admin Shelly, Malva, Daisy Oak, Melody (M02), Verity (M20), Whitney, Jasmine, Clair, Rosa, Liza (Johto), Salon Maiden Anabel, Domino, Anthea, Bianca (M05), Galactic Commander Mars, Erika, Roxanne, Viola, Karen, Elizabeth, Flannery, Carlita (M14), Roxie, Arena Tycoon Greta, Kimia (M19), Zinnia, Cissy, Miyamoto, Professor Ivy, Risa (M21), Winona, Princess Sara, Princess Salvia, Fantina, Caitlin, Korrina, Valerie, Arcade Star Dahlia, Penelope, Lyra, Magma Admin Courtney, Moon (Game), Phoebe, Aria, Sabrina, Sakura and her sisters, Angie, Suzie, Ursula, Paris, Miette, Georgia, Molly Hale, Grace (Kalos), Professor Juniper, Pike Queen Lucy, Concordia, Trinity, Shauna (Hoenn), Marina (Orange Islands), Crystal (Pokémon Adventures), Elena (OC), Serah (OC), Hunter J, Haine Ki (OC), Carrie (XY092), Officer Jenny (you choose which), Nurse Joy (you choose which), Lisia, Olympia, Charlene. You can more girls to Ash Ketchum's Harem if you want.

Max Maple – Bonnie, Misty Waterflower, Iris

Nate - Yancy

Branden Birch - OC

Hilbert - OC

Gold - OC

Brock Stone – Holly and Olivia

Drew – May Maple

Clemont – Lilia

Tracey Sketchit – Daisy Waterflower

Cilan – Burgundy

Paul – Maylene

Trip – OC

Gary Oak – Lily Waterflower

Norman – Delia Ketchum and Caroline

James – Jessie and Jessiebell


	2. Chapter 2

Pokémon Challenge 2

When Ash begins his journey and starts with Pikachu but another Pokémon as well with Blue (Adventures) in Kanto, Orange Islands, Johto, Hoenn, Battle Frontier of both Kanto/Hoenn and Johto/Sinnoh, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, and Alola

Rated M

Lemon

Ash/mass harem

Max/3- harem girls

AU

Smart Ash

Strong Pokémon

Aura Ash

Ash's Childhood Friends:

Blue (Adventures)

Serena

Dawn

Sapphire

Gary Oak

Daisy Oak

All the movies and Episodes of Pokémon anime series

Ash's Journey in order:

Kanto

Orange Islands

Johto

Hoenn

Battle Frontier of both Kanto/Hoenn and Johto/Sinnoh

Sinnoh

Unova

Kalos

Alola

the Ones in Ash and his group of friends:

Ash - yes

Misty - yes

Brock - yes

May - yes

Max - yes

Dawn - no

Iris - yes

Cilan - no

Clemont - yes

Bonnie - yes

Serena - yes

Ash Ketchum's Pokémon that he caught while he is gone:

Pink shiny Butterfree, Flygon, Vivillon, Florges, Mamoswine, Male Pyroar, Buzzwole, Stakataka, Dewgong, Raichu, Beedrill, Fearow, Arbok, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Ninetails, Vileplume, Bellossom, Venomoth, Team Rocket's Meowth, Arcanine, Poliwrath, Alakazam, Rapidash, Luxray, Wailord, Machamp, Kangaskhan, Gyarados, Pinsir, Aerodactyl, Ampharos, Scizor, Houndoom, Blaziken, Gardevoir, Mawile, Aggron, Medicham, Manectric, Banette, Absol, Lucario, Abomasnow, Slowbro, Slowking, Steelix, Swampert, Sableye, Sharpedo, Camerupt, Altaria, Salamence, shiny Metagross, Lopunny, Gallade, Audino, Charizard with a scar on it right eye, Magnezone, Cloyster, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Vaporeon, Flareon, Jolteon, Omastar, Kabutops, Dragonite, Espeon, Umbreon, Kingdra, Blissey, Mightyena, Exploud, Hariyama, Delcatty, Plusle, Minun, Cradily, Armaldo, Milotic, Castform, Tropius, Walrein, Huntail, Gorebyss, Empoleon, Roserade, Rampardos, Bastiodon, Carracosta, Archeops, Tyrantrum, Aurorus, Hippowdon, Drapion, Lumineon, Lickilicky, Weavile, Rhyperior, Tangrowth, Electivire, Magmortar, Leafeon, Glaceon, Dusknoir, Froslass, Rotom, Probopass, Stoutland, Liepard, Musharna, Zebstrika, Exadrill, Conkeldurr, Throh, Sawk, Scolipede, Lilligant, Darmanitan, Zoroark, Gothitelle, Sawsbuck, Emolga, Haxorus, Beartic, Bisharp, Braviary, Hydreigon, Volcarona, Chesnaught, Delphox, Aegislash, Sylveon, Primarina Mudsdale, Gogoat, Lurantis, Pheromosa, Kartana

You can add more Pokémon for Ash to have

Which Legendary Pokémon that Ash and his Friends get while he is gone from the group:

Ash Ketchum – Zapdos, Articuno, Moltres, Mewtwo (M01), Mew, Raikou, Ho-oh, Lugia, Regice, Regirock, Registeel, Latias, Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, Diagla, Azelf, Palkia, Giratina, Cresselia, Heatran, Cobalion, Keldeo, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Zekrom, Reshiram, Kyurem, Xerneas, Red Core Zygarde, Silvally, Tapu Koko, Tapu Lele, Tapu Bulu, Latios, Nebby (Salgaleo), Lunala, Necrozma, Daincie, Arceus, Celebi, Regigigas, Darkrai, Victini, Meloetta, Red Genesect, Meloetta, Phone, Hoopa, Volcanion, Marshadow, Zeraora, Meltan, Mewtwo (M16)

Misty Waterflower – Tapu Fini

Verity – Suicune

Sorrel – Entei

Brock Stone – Uxie

May Maple - Manaphy

Max Maple – Jirachi, Deoxys

Dawn Bretzile – Mesprit, Shaymin

Iris – Virizion, Genecest

Cilan – Terrakion, Genecest

Clemont – Genecest, Magearna

Bonnie – Blue core Zygarde

Serena – Yveltal, Genecest

Relationships (Siblings):

Verity and Cynthia (sisters)

Elena (OC) and Serah (OC) and Hunter J (Sisters)

May and Max and Sapphire (Adventures) (Brother and Sisters)

OC and Ash Ketchum (Step Siblings)

Gary Oak and Daisy Oak (Brother and Sister)

Relationships (Boyfriend and Girlfriend):

Ash Ketchum – Johanna, Dawn, Serena, Solidad, Solana, Violet Waterflower, Elesa, Skyla, Giselle, Mallow, Lillie, Lusamine, Lana, Gardenia, Candice, Cynthia, Diantha, Blue (Adventures), Hilda, Lorelai, Lady Ilene, Team Aqua Admin Shelly, Malva, Daisy Oak, Melody (M02), Verity (M20), Whitney, Jasmine, Clair, Rosa, Liza (Johto), Salon Maiden Anabel, Domino, Anthea, Bianca (M05), Galactic Commander Mars, Erika, Roxanne, Viola, Karen, Elizabeth, Flannery, Carlita (M14), Roxie, Arena Tycoon Greta, Kimia (M19), Zinnia, Cissy, Miyamoto, Professor Ivy, Risa (M21), Winona, Princess Sara, Princess Salvia, Fantina, Caitlin, Korrina, Valerie, Arcade Star Dahlia, Penelope, Lyra, Magma Admin Courtney, Moon (Game), Phoebe, Aria, Sabrina, Sakura and her sisters, Angie, Suzie, Ursula, Paris, Miette, Georgia, Molly Hale, Grace (Kalos), Professor Juniper, Pike Queen Lucy, Concordia, Trinity, Shauna (Hoenn), Marina (Orange Islands), Crystal (Pokémon Adventures), Elena (OC), Serah (OC), Hunter J, Haine Ki (OC), Carrie (XY092), Officer Jenny (you choose which), Nurse Joy (you choose which), Olympia, Charlene, Sapphire (Adventures), Yellow (Adventures). You can more girls to Ash Ketchum's Harem if you want.

Max Maple – Bonnie, Misty Waterflower, Iris

Nate - Yancy

Branden Birch - Lisia

Hilbert - OC

Gold - Marina (Jhoto)

Calem - Zinnia

Brock Stone – Holly and Olivia

Drew – May Maple

Clemont – Lilia

Tracey Sketchit – Daisy Waterflower

Cilan – Burgundy

Paul – Maylene

Trip – OC

Gary Oak – Lily Waterflower

Norman – Caroline

James – Jessie and Jessiebell

Red – Delia Ketchum


	3. Chapter 3

Pokémon challenge 3

In the world of Pokémon, the Humans created an additional Pokéball use to catches girls transform them into anthro Pokémon called the anthro Ball. When a girl is by the anthro ball is not a Pokémon trainer nothing happens just the transformation, but if the girl is a Pokémon trainer, there Pokémon become the ones whoever catches her.

When Ash begins his journey and starts with Pikachu but another Pokémon as well with Green (Adventures), Daisy Oak and wants Ash Ketchum to try one of the new Pokéball on them

Delia Ketchum is not ash's Mother but his older sister same age as daisy oak that's in love with Gary Oak, you see Ash and Delia Ketchum Parent's which they were on their way back to Pallet Town, but they die in a car cash by a drunk driver.

Grace and Johanna move to live with them so that they can keep eyes on them.

Rated M

Lemon

Ash/mass harem

Max/4 - harem girls

AU

Smart Ash

Strong Ash

Aura Ash

Pokémon x Human

Anthro Pokémon x Pokémon

Anthro Pokémon x Human x Pokémon

Anthro Pokémon x Human

All the movies and Episodes of Pokémon anime series in this story

Prologue

Indigo League

Orange Islands

Johto League

Johto Battle Frontier

Hoenn region

Kanto Battle Frontier

Sinnoh Region

Unova Region

Decolore Islands

Kalos Region

Alola Region

ending

the Ones in Ash and his group of friends:

Ash - yes

Misty - yes

Brock - yes

May - yes

Max - yes

Iris - yes

Cilan - yes

Clemont - yes

Bonnie - yes

Ash Ketchum's Pokémon that he caught while he is gone:

Pink shiny Butterfree, Flygon, Vivillon, Florges, Mamoswine, Male Pyroar, Buzzwole, Stakataka, Dewgong, Raichu, Beedrill, Fearow, Arbok, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Ninetails, Vileplume, Bellossom, Venomoth, Team Rocket's Meowth, Arcanine, Poliwrath, Alakazam, Rapidash, Luxray, Wailord, Machamp, Kangaskhan, Gyarados, Pinsir, Aerodactyl, Ampharos, Scizor, Houndoom, Blaziken, Gardevoir, Mawile, Aggron, Medicham, Manectric, Banette, Absol, Lucario, Abomasnow, Slowbro, Slowking, Steelix, Swampert, Sableye, Sharpedo, Camerupt, Altaria, Salamence, shiny Metagross, Lopunny, Gallade, Audino, Charizard with a scar on it right eye, Magnezone, Cloyster, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Vaporeon, Flareon, Jolteon, Omastar, Kabutops, Dragonite, Espeon, Umbreon, Kingdra, Blissey, Mightyena, Exploud, Hariyama, Delcatty, Plusle, Minun, Cradily, Armaldo, Milotic, Castform, Tropius, Walrein, Huntail, Gorebyss, Empoleon, Roserade, Rampardos, Bastiodon, Carracosta, Archeops, Tyrantrum, Aurorus, Hippowdon, Drapion, Lumineon, Lickilicky, Weavile, Rhyperior, Tangrowth, Electivire, Magmortar, Leafeon, Glaceon, Dusknoir, Froslass, Rotom, Probopass, Stoutland, Liepard, Musharna, Zebstrika, Exadrill, Conkeldurr, Throh, Sawk, Scolipede, Lilligant, Darmanitan, Zoroark, Gothitelle, Sawsbuck, Emolga, Haxorus, Beartic, Bisharp, Braviary, Hydreigon, Volcarona, Chesnaught, Delphox, Aegislash, Sylveon, Primarina Mudsdale, Gogoat, Lurantis, Pheromosa, Kartana

You can add more Pokémon for Ash to have

Ash's girls that will transformers into anthro Pokémon and you can decide more than 3 times:

Acerola – Mimikyu

Angie – Luxray

Anthea – Gothitelle

Arcade Star Dahlia – Blaziken

Arena Tycoon Greta – Medicham

Aria – Fennekin evolves into Braxien then evolves into Delphox

Bianca (M05) – Houndoom

Caitlin – Gothitelle

Candice – Glaceon

Carlita (M14) – Hydreigon

Carrie (XY092) - Sigilyph

Cerah – Alolan Ninetales

Charlene - Sableye

Cissy – Blastiose

Clair – Dragonair

Concordia – Gardevoir

Crystal (Adventures)

Cynthia – Garchomp

Daisy Oak – Eevee

Daisy Waterflower – Goldeen

Dawn – Bunnery that evolves into Lopunny

Diantha – Gardevoir

Domino – Milotic

Elesa – Emolga

Elizabeth - Gorebyss

Erika – Oddish evolves into Gloom then evolves into Bellossom

Fantina – Drifblim

Flannery – Torkoal

Galactic Commander Mars – Purugly

Gardenia – Leafeon

Georgia – Beartic

Giselle – Spearow that evolves into Fearow

Grace (Kalos) – Fetchling

Green (Adventures) – Nidoran (Female) that evolves into Nidorino than evolves into Nidoqueen with a Moon Stone

Hapu – Mudsdale

Hilda – Sawsbuck

Hunter J – Salamence

Jasmine – Ampharos

Jessie – Ekans that evolves into Arbok

Johanna – Glameow

Kahili – Toucannon

Karen – Umbreon

Kimia (M19) – Gardevoir

Korrina – Lucario

Koume – Flareon

Lady Ilene – Flygon

Lana – Popplio evolves into Brionne evolves into Primarina

Lillie – Vulpix (Alola form) that evolves into Ninetales

Lilly Waterflower – Gyarados

Lisia – Swablu that evolve into Altaria

Liza (Johto) - Charizard

Lorelai – Lapras

Lusamine – Lycanroc dusk form

Lyra – Marill

Magma Admin Courtney – Mightyena

Mallow – Bounsweet evolves into Steenee evolves into Tsareena

Malva – Pyroar

Marina (Orange Islands) – Feraligatr

Melody (M02) – Moltres

Miette – Aurorus

Mina – Lurantis

Miyamoto – Florges

Nurse Joy (you choose which) – you choose which (Audino or Chansey)

Officer Jenny (you choose which) - Growlithe

Olympia – Espurr evolves into Meowstic

Paris – Lopunny

Penelope – Sylveon

Phoebe - Banette

Pikala – Pikachu

Pike Queen Lucy – Seviper

Princess Salvia – Togekiss

Princess Sara – Togepi that evolves into Togetic then into Togekiss though the Shiny Stone

Professor Ivy – Gyarados

Professor Juniper – Serperior

Risa (M21) – Eevee (you decide if you want this to evolve or not)

Rosa – Haxorus

Roxanne – Lunatone

Roxie – Scolipede

Sabrina - Alakazam

Sakura – Espeon

Salon Maiden Anabel – Espeon

Sapphire (Adventures) – Delcatty

Satsuki – Jolteon

Selene (Game) – Lurantis

Serena – Fennekin evolves into Braxien then evolves into Delphox

Shauna (Hoenn) – Meditite evolves into Medicham

Skyla – Articuno

Solana – Plusle

Solidad – Pidgeot

Sumomo – Vaporeon

Suzie – Vulpix that evolves into Ninetales with a Fire Stone

Tamao – Umbreon

Team Aqua Admin Shelly – Walrien

Trinity – Gyarados

Ursula – Butterfree

Valerie – Sylveon

Verity (M20) – Suicune

Viola - Vivillon

Violet Waterflower – Floatzel

Whitney – Miltank

Winona – Swellow

Yellow (Adventures) – Pikachu

Zinnia – Salamence

You can more girls to Ash Ketchum's Harem if you want.

Which Legendary Pokémon that Ash and his Friends get:

Ash Ketchum – Zapdos, Articuno, Moltres, Mewtwo (M01), Mew, Raikou, Ho-oh, Lugia, Regice, Regirock, Registeel, Latias, Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, Diagla, Azelf, Palkia, Giratina, Cresselia, Heatran, Cobalion, Keldeo, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Zekrom, Reshiram, Kyurem, Xerneas, Red Core Zygarde, Silvally, Tapu Koko, Tapu Lele, Tapu Bulu, Latios, Nebby (Salgaleo), Lunala, Necrozma, Daincie, Arceus, Celebi, Regigigas, Darkrai, Victini, Meloetta, Red Genesect, Meloetta, Phone, Hoopa, Volcanion, Marshadow, Zeraora, Meltan, Mewtwo (M16), Mesprit, Shaymin, Yveltal, Genecest, Suicune

Misty Waterflower – Tapu Fini

Sorrel – Entei

Brock Stone – Uxie

May Maple - Manaphy

Max Maple – Jirachi, Deoxys

Iris – Virizion, Genecest

Cilan – Terrakion, Genecest

Clemont – Genecest, Magearna

Bonnie – Blue core Zygarde

Relationships (Siblings):

Verity and Cynthia (sisters)

May and Max and Sapphire (Adventures) (Brother and Sister)

Delia Ketchum and Ash Ketchum (Brother and Sister)

Gary Oak and Daisy Oak (Brother and Sister)

And all female Gym leaders have a twin brother

Relationships (Boyfriend and Girlfriend):

Ash Ketchum – Johanna, Dawn, Serena, Solidad, Solana, Violet Waterflower, Elesa, Skyla, Giselle, Mallow, Lillie, Lusamine, Lana, Gardenia, Candice, Cynthia, Diantha, Blue (Adventures), Hilda, Lorelai, Lady Ilene, Team Aqua Admin Shelly, Malva, Daisy Oak, Melody (M02), Verity (M20), Whitney, Jasmine, Clair, Rosa, Liza (Johto), Salon Maiden Anabel, Domino, Anthea, Bianca (M05), Galactic Commander Mars, Erika, Roxanne, Viola, Karen, Elizabeth, Flannery, Carlita (M14), Roxie, Arena Tycoon Greta, Kimia (M19), Zinnia, Cissy, Miyamoto, Professor Ivy, Risa (M21), Winona, Princess Sara, Princess Salvia, Fantina, Caitlin, Korrina, Valerie, Arcade Star Dahlia, Penelope, Lyra, Magma Admin Courtney, Selene (Game), Phoebe, Aria, Sabrina, Sakura and her sisters, Angie, Suzie, Ursula, Paris, Miette, Georgia, Grace (Kalos), Professor Juniper, Pike Queen Lucy, Concordia, Trinity, Shauna (Hoenn), Marina (Orange Islands), Crystal (Pokémon Adventures), Hunter J, Carrie (XY092), Officer Jenny (you choose which), Nurse Joy (you choose which), Lisia, Olympia, Charlene, Sapphire (Adventures), Yellow (Adventures), Jessie, Daisy Waterflower, Lilly Waterflower, Hapu, Acerola, Pikala, Kahili, Cerah, . You can more girls to Ash Ketchum's Harem if you want.

Max Maple – Molly Hale, Bonnie, Misty Waterflower, Iris

Nate - Yancy

Branden Birch - OC

Hilbert - OC

Gold - OC

Brock Stone – Holly and Olivia

Drew – May Maple

Clemont – Lilia

Tracey Sketchit – OC

Cilan – Burgundy

Paul – Maylene

Trip – OC

Gary Oak – Delia Ketchum

Norman – Caroline


	4. Chapter 4

Pokemon Challenge 4

You can decide how the story goes but this not a betrayal story it just an Ash Disappeared story than reappear for a tournament that is held by every 50 years for Trainers, Gym Leaders, Orange Crew, Elite Four, Champions, Trial Captains, and Frontier Brains.

Ash also took all his Pokémon he caught, caught more Pokémon, and found every Mega stone and a Key Stone, not to mention his Butterfree, Lapras, Pidgeot, Greninja, Goodra, Piopole, Primeape, Haunter (who evolves into Gengar), Larvitar and Squirtle, not to mention all his Pokémon reach their final evolution forms except Pikachu.

Ash Ketchum becomes the first Champion of the Atlantrome Region the only ones who know about it are Charles Goodshow and the Champions and the Elite Four and they keep him updated of what's going on with his friends and gain his own personal island.

Team Rocket, Team Magma, Team Aqua, Team Galactic, Team Plasma, Team Flare and Team Skull are Disbandment by Ash Ketchum

Before Ash Ketchum left he saw a prophecy in a dream about new evil Organization that use shadow Pokemon.

Delia Ketchum is not ash's Mother but his older sister same age as daisy oak that's in love with Gary Oak which their parents die in a car cash by a drunk driver.

Grace and Johanna move to live with them so that they can keep eyes on them.

Rated M

Lemon

Ash/mass harem

Max/3- harem girls

AU

Smart Ash

Strong Pokémon

Aura Ash

Dimensional Scream Ash

Ash Ketchum's Pokémon that he caught while he is gone:

Pink shiny Butterfree, Flygon, Vivillon, Florges, Mamoswine, Male Pyroar, Buzzwole, Stakataka, Dewgong, Raichu, Beedrill, Fearow, Arbok, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Clefable, Ninetails, Vileplume, Bellossom, Venomoth, Team Rocket's Meowth, Arcanine, Poliwrath, Alakazam, Rapidash, Luxray, Wailord, Machamp, Kangaskhan, Gyarados, Pinsir, Aerodactyl, Ampharos, Scizor, Houndoom, Blaziken, Gardevoir, Mawile, Aggron, Medicham, Manectric, Banette, Absol, Lucario, Abomasnow, Slowbro, Slowking, Steelix, Swampert, Sableye, Sharpedo, Camerupt, Altaria, Salamence, shiny Metagross, Lopunny, Gallade, Audino, Charizard with a scar on it right eye, Magnezone, Cloyster, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Vaporeon, Flareon, Jolteon, Omastar, Kabutops, Dragonite, Espeon, Umbreon, Kingdra, Blissey, Mightyena, Exploud, Hariyama, Delcatty, Plusle, Minun, Cradily, Armaldo, Milotic, Castform, Tropius, Walrein, Huntail, Gorebyss, Empoleon, Roserade, Rampardos, Bastiodon, Carracosta, Archeops, Tyrantrum, Aurorus, Hippowdon, Drapion, Lumineon, Lickilicky, Weavile, Rhyperior, Tangrowth, Electivire, Magmortar, Leafeon, Glaceon, Dusknoir, Froslass, Rotom, Probopass, Stoutland, Liepard, Musharna, Zebstrika, Exadrill, Conkeldurr, Throh, Sawk, Scolipede, Lilligant, Darmanitan, Zoroark, Gothitelle, Sawsbuck, Emolga, Haxorus, Beartic, Bisharp, Braviary, Hydreigon, Volcarona, Chesnaught, Delphox, Aegislash, Sylveon, Primarina Mudsdale, Gogoat, Lurantis, Pheromosa, Kartana

You can add more Pokémon for Ash to have

Which Legendary Pokémon that Ash and his Friends get while he is gone from the group:

Ash Ketchum – Zapdos, Articuno, Moltres, Mewtwo (M01), Mew, Raikou, Ho-oh, Lugia, Regice, Regirock, Registeel, Latias, Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, Diagla, Azelf, Palkia, Giratina, Cresselia, Heatran, Cobalion, Keldeo, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Zekrom, Reshiram, Kyurem, Xerneas, Red Core Zygarde, Silvally, Tapu Koko, Tapu Lele, Tapu Bulu, Latios, Nebby (Salgaleo), Lunala, Necrozma, Daincie, Arceus, Celebi, Regigigas, Darkrai, Victini, Meloetta, Red Genesect, Meloetta, Phone, Hoopa, Volcanion, Marshadow, Zeraora, Meltan, Mewtwo (M16)

Misty Waterflower – Tapu Fini

Verity – Suicune

Sorrel – Entei

Brock Stone – Uxie

May Maple - Manaphy

Max Maple – Jirachi, Deoxys

Dawn Bretzile – Mesprit, Shaymin

Iris – Virizion, Genecest

Cilan – Terrakion, Genecest

Clemont – Genecest, Magearna

Bonnie – Blue core Zygarde

Serena – Yveltal, Genecest

Relationships (Siblings):

Verity and Cynthia (sisters)

May and Max and Sapphire (Adventures) (Brother and Sister)

Delia Ketchum and Ash Ketchum (Brother and Sister)

Gary Oak and Daisy Oak (Brother and Sister)

And all female Gym leaders have a twin brother

Relationships (Boyfriend and Girlfriend):

Ash Ketchum – Johanna, Dawn, Serena, Solidad, Solana, Violet Waterflower, Elesa, Skyla, Giselle, Mallow, Lillie, Lusamine, Lana, Gardenia, Candice, Cynthia, Diantha, Blue (Adventures), Hilda, Lorelai, Lady Ilene, Team Aqua Admin Shelly, Malva, Daisy Oak, Melody (M02), Verity (M20), Whitney, Jasmine, Clair, Rosa, Liza (Johto), Salon Maiden Anabel, Domino, Anthea, Bianca (M05), Galactic Commander Mars, Erika, Roxanne, Viola, Karen, Elizabeth, Flannery, Carlita (M14), Roxie, Arena Tycoon Greta, Kimia (M19), Zinnia, Cissy, Miyamoto, Professor Ivy, Risa (M21), Winona, Princess Sara, Princess Salvia, Fantina, Caitlin, Korrina, Valerie, Arcade Star Dahlia, Penelope, Lyra, Magma Admin Courtney, Moon (Game), Phoebe, Aria, Sabrina, Sakura, Satsuki, Sumomo, Tamao, Koume, Angie, Suzie, Ursula, Paris, Miette, Georgia, Molly Hale, Grace (Kalos), Professor Juniper, Pike Queen Lucy, Concordia, Trinity, Shauna (Hoenn), Marina (Orange Islands), Crystal (Pokémon Adventures), Hunter J, Carrie (XY092), Officer Jenny (you choose which), Nurse Joy (you choose which), Lisia, Olympia, Charlene, Sapphire (Adventures), Yellow (Adventures), Jessie, Lily Waterflower, Cassidy. You can more girls to Ash Ketchum's Harem if you want.

Max Maple – Bonnie, Misty Waterflower, Iris

Nate - Yancy

Branden Birch - OC

Hilbert - OC

Gold - OC

Brock Stone – Holly and Olivia

Drew – May Maple

Clemont – Lilia

Tracey Sketchit – Daisy Waterflower

Cilan – Burgundy

Paul – Maylene

Trip – OC

Gary Oak – Delia Ketchum

Norman – Caroline


	5. Chapter 5

Pokémon Challenge 5

This is a whole new challenge that you will never excepted!

It started about 5 years ago when 145 kids went mysteries disappeared and then the poke – chimeras that can use transforms mix with many into anything appeared along with mystery organization called Team Solar Future that relates to the Disappearance of the Children and one of these Children is Ash Ketchum and the poke – Chimeras killed every men, women, children, and Pokémon alike be put in slavery until one they rebel against until everyone in the organization was killed and they disappeared off the face of the Earth.

Until one day the truth will come out, when Ash will be left behind

Arceus have decide to try and catches all the Poke – Chimeras and pay if their crimes he asked everyone of ash's friends. So, everyone but Ash chosen to help with Arceus with this mission what do they not know is they talking to the leader of the Poke – Chimeras but they also will learn the truth about 5 years ago that team solar Future was behind everything.

Rated M: lemon, Gore

Ash/mass harem

Max/3- harem girls

AU

Smart Ash

Strong Pokémon

Aura Ash

Dimensional Scream Ash

Poke – Chimeras leaders is Ash Ketchum with every Pokémon DNA inside of his body

Each OC character will have DNA of one Pokémon Type (like Dark, Fairy, Dragon) for Every Pokémon in their home Region

Their new home is called Hidden Land which can not be seen by the eyes of both People and Pokémon that is nothing but legend, but it is real.

Relationships (Boyfriend and Girlfriend):

Ash Ketchum – Johanna, Dawn, Serena, Solidad, Solana, Violet Waterflower, Elesa, Skyla, Giselle, Mallow, Lillie, Lusamine, Lana, Gardenia, Candice, Cynthia, Diantha, Blue (Adventures), Hilda, Lorelai, Lady Ilene, Team Aqua Admin Shelly, Malva, Daisy Oak, Melody (M02), Verity (M20), Whitney, Jasmine, Clair, Rosa, Liza (Johto), Salon Maiden Anabel, Domino, Anthea, Bianca (M05), Galactic Commander Mars, Erika, Roxanne, Viola, Karen, Elizabeth, Flannery, Carlita (M14), Roxie, Arena Tycoon Greta, Kimia (M19), Zinnia, Cissy, Miyamoto, Professor Ivy, Risa (M21), Winona, Princess Sara, Princess Salvia, Fantina, Caitlin, Korrina, Valerie, Arcade Star Dahlia, Penelope, Lyra, Magma Admin Courtney, Moon (Game), Phoebe, Aria, Sabrina, Sakura, Satsuki, Sumomo, Tamao, Koume, Angie, Suzie, Ursula, Paris, Miette, Georgia, Molly Hale, Grace (Kalos), Professor Juniper, Pike Queen Lucy, Concordia, Trinity, Shauna (Hoenn), Marina (Orange Islands), Crystal (Pokémon Adventures), Hunter J, Carrie (XY092), Officer Jenny (you choose which), Nurse Joy (you choose which), Lisia, Olympia, Charlene, Sapphire (Adventures), Yellow (Adventures), Jessie, Lily Waterflower, Cassidy. You can more girls to Ash Ketchum's Harem if you want.

Max Maple – Bonnie, Misty Waterflower, Iris

Nate - Yancy

Branden Birch - OC

Hilbert - OC

Gold - OC

Brock Stone – Holly and Olivia

Drew – May Maple

Clemont – Lilia

Tracey Sketchit – Daisy Waterflower

Cilan – Burgundy

Paul – Maylene

Trip – OC

Gary Oak – Delia Ketchum

Norman – Caroline


End file.
